


A Bite, A Kiss

by Petra1999



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Darkness, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Reality, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, fear of darkness, superamazingproject, video filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil pretends to be a vampire during their filming of an Super Amazing Project episode. Dan enjoyes it rather much, fluff endures. A few days pass and then cuddling. uWu</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bite, A Kiss

  “… Wow! That doll sure is creepy!” Dan grinned at the camera. “I wonder who the heck puts dolls like this?” He giggled, and Phil joined him.

They were sitting in their bathtub, filming an episode of The Super Amazing Project.

   Phil put his flashing phone down next to him, so that the only light was the phone Dan was holding up.

  “And Anna from Australia told us tha-”

  “ _ARRRGGGHH!_ ” Phil had suddenly turned to his friend, pulled a weird face and screamed.

Dan let out a high-pitched cry and let go of his phone, which fell onto the bottom of the bathtub with a loud clatter. It was so dark now that they could almost only make out each other’s silhouettes.

  “What the _hell_ was that?”, Dan exclaimed, his heart still pounding fast due to the shock.

Phil’s face went from worried of having overdone to amused.

  “I’m a vampire!” he explained, his voice gleeful. He leant forward and bit softly into Dan’s neck.

  “ _PHIL!_ ” Dan screamed, in a high voice still. He tried to fight himself free from his friend. “You actually _bit_ my _neck_!”

Even through the darkness, Phil saw his friend’s eyes beaming. Dan didn’t like being touched on his neck, but he knew that. Phil loved making fun of his best friend sometimes.

  “Want me to do it again?” Phil asked, giggling.

  “Oh yes, please.” Dan answered in a sarcastic tone, holding his arms in a defensive way.

But Phil somehow wanted to continue. And so he leant forward again, pushing his friend to the cold wall and holding Dan’s wrists to stop him from struggling. Slowly, he moved his lips towards Dan’s neck and playfully ran his teeth into the soft skin.

His friend relaxed under Phil’s grip, breathing loudly. Phil stopped biting for a second, just to find another place on Dan’s neck to bite. He bit softer now, not wanting to hurt his friend.

Dan suddenly let out a silent moan. Scared of having been too rough, Phil let go of Dan’s neck. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, truly sorry.

His friend hesitated for a moment. “No.” he finally said, keeping his voice low.

Phil let out a shy “Oh.” He hesitated for a second, then let go of his friend.

Dan let his arms sank down onto his own lap and changed to a more comfortable position, but didn’t say anything. He just looked into Phil’s eyes, who couldn’t quite make out his friend’s thoughts.

  After moments of silence Dan took a deep breath. “For god’s sake, turn off the camera already!”

Phil jumped up, almost tripped when leaving the bathtub, and Dan could hear a short _beep_ when the camera was turned off. He sat there, staring blankly at the silhouette of his friend’s body, waiting for him to return.

Phil, however, stretched himself and asked “Shall I turn the lights on, now?” His fingers were already searching for the switch.

Dan knew that this would seem very strange, but still shook his head. “No.”, he breathed.

“Al.. Alright then.” Phil awkwardly stood there, his hand still on the light switch.

Only when Dan began to think how immensely stupid his friend was for not getting the hint, Phil finally returned to the bathtub and sat himself next to Dan. He turned off the light of his phone and safely secured it into his front pocket. Now Dan’s phone, which was lying in a way it blocked the light almost completely, was their only source of brightness. It gave the bathroom a weird, chilly feeling. Even creepy, Dan thought, if Phil hadn’t been with him. The shadows of the older man danced on the wall as he was moving closer to Dan once again, sending goosebumps all over his body.

  Maybe it had to do with the silence, but Dan seemed to almost feel the static hanging in the air. The only things he could hear were his own and Phil’s breaths.

  “You don’t mind, do you?” Phil asked in his deep, husky voice, and lowered his mouth onto Dan’s neck once again.

  Dan wasn’t frightened now. He felt his friend’s soft lips on his neck instead of the teeth he had felt before. His heart began to beat faster than ever, seemingly loud in the quiet room. He felt Phil’s breath on his neck, which tickled a bit and let every single strand of hair on his body stand once again.

Nervously, he grabbed onto Phil’s shirt tightly, as he felt his friend putting little, soft kisses over his neck. He was breathing faster now - they both were. Phil moved quicker, kissing Dan on every available inch of his skin. Then the older boy softly put a light kiss on the younger boy’s cheek.

  Dan, in the heat of the moment, pulled his friend by his shirt closer to him and held his breath when Phil’s body leant against his own. He had stopped kissing Dan, and now looked into his friend’s eyes once more. Dan looked back at Phil with begging eyes.

  “This is fun.” Phil murmured.

Dan nodded slightly. “Yeah.” he let out his breath. His glance fell at the dark corners of the room, and panic overcame him. Did something just move? What if there was something lurking in the shadows? He felt pearls of sweat appear on his skin, and Phil seemed to notice, too.

  “You alright?” he whispered knowingly. He was well aware of Dan’s fear of the dark, and suddenly felt bad for turning off the light on his phone.

  “Erm…” Dan replied. It was embarrassing, being scared of the dark, even as an adult.

  “It’s okay.” Phil said. “Just close your eyes and concentrate on me.”

There was a thing about his voice when he said this, which made Dan do what Phil suggested. Perhaps it was the softness of his friend’s speech, or maybe the fact that his voice seemed to promise something. But when Dan closed his eyes, he knew that he had acted just right; Phil slowly put his lips on Dan’s, taking away both their breaths.

It seemed like just a moment to Dan after which their lips separated. Surprisingly, it hadn’t been very eventful other than their lips touching, but it had felt completely right.

  “Sorry.” Phil giggled. “I’ve never properly kissed someone before.” Even in the darkness of the room, Dan could see his friend blushing.

  “Mpfh.” Dan grinned. “It wasn’t too bad.”

Phil seemed to calm down a bit, and grabbed his friend’s side to pull him even closer.

  “I s'pose not.” Phil breathed, his mouth just millimeters away from Dan’s. “But I will need loads of practice.”, and he kissed his friend once again.

This time, however, it was different. Phil really leaned into the kiss, pushing Dan back to the wall once again. Phil’s hands were searching for his friend’s face, and when they found it he let his fingers run across Dan’s cheekbones and neck.

The younger man also moved his hands until they were settled in Phil’s hair, who now rhythmically moved his lips and torso to Dan’s movements.

  It was like some higher force had put together a jigsaw puzzle, and Dan and Phil were the puzzle pieces. Every touch, every movement, even their breathing seemed to fit perfectly to the other’s.

  As the kiss became more passionate, Dan finally decided that it had become time to stop being shy. He ran his fingers into Phil’s hair rather roughly and pulled him further towards him. He wanted to have his friend closer, even closer, closer than it was possible. Dan already began to feel the pain on his back of being pressed towards the wall with such force, and decided to slide down the bathtub. He glided down so much that his whole body but his shoulders and upwards were lying on the floor of the tub.

Phil, hands still touching the other boy’s face, was now almost lying on top of Dan, he just managed to lean on his knees.

After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, they stopped to catch their breaths.

Dan, alarmed by how much he was turned on by their actions, decided it was time to break it off. “I think that’s enough for now…”, he mumbled.

Phil then seemed to change back into his normal giggly self. “It’s fun though.” He gave his friend a broad grin, who smiled back at him.

  “Indeed.” Dan said formally. He gave Phil a small hint about wanting to sit back up again and soon they were both sitting next to each other like at the beginning.

  “So…?” Dan began in a questioning tone.

  “Erm… I’ll go and turn on the lights.” Phil answered, stood up, and soon the bathroom was filled with bright light again.

Dan relaxed a bit and stood up too, taking the camera and the tiny tripod they used. “I’ll put it away.” he said. He opened the door and left the room with the filming equipment under his arm, Phil following him.

~

Days had passed since the incident, and though there still seemed to be static in the air, none of the boys mentioned it again. Both tried to avoid awkward situations until Saturday of the same week.

  Dan and Phil were sitting at the kitchen table, eating toast with bacon and cheese while discussing their plans for the weekend.

  “By the way, my parents said they weren’t home till the late afternoon, so I’ll probably spend the night at their house.” Phil said, mouth full of toast.

  Dan swallowed his last bite and stared at his friend. “What? Why? No.” He didn’t like spending nights alone in their apartment. Other than being bored and lonely, his anxiety of the darkness is stronger than ever when he’s alone in the flat at night.

Phil, of course, knew that very well.

  “Look,” he began. “I haven’t seen them for ages. And we’ve got nothing to do anyway.”

  “Alright.” Dan said. He stood up and began putting his plate away.

Phil, who finished his breakfast right then copied him. They washed their plates in silence, and then headed towards the living room to watch an episode of their favorite favorite Anime.

While Dan was searching for the right episode, Phil began to talk.

  “Dan, you don’t have a problem with me leaving for the night, do you?” he asked his friend in a concerned voice.

  “I’ve survived till now, and I think I will tonight. I’m no baby, you know?” Dan answered when sitting down a bit too close by Phil, their arms touching. Dan felt the blood rushing towards his face.

Phil sighed. “I’m not implying that, not at all.” He put a hand on Dan’s thigh in a sort of protective way. The younger boy flinched at the touch, but didn’t say anything.

Phil turned towards his friend and looked him into this eyes, but Dan avoided his gaze.

  “Would you want me to visit them tomorrow instead? I’d have to ask, but that’ll will be possible too, I guess. And I could stay with you.”

Dan let out an undecided grunt. “Well… You’d do that?” He was still staring at his feet, his hand clenched around the TV remote.

  “Yes.” Phil seemed to have decided. “I’ll call mom right after the episode, alright?”

Dan grinned. “Alright.”

  When the episoder was over, Dan got up and picked Phil’s phone up from the coffee table and held it in front of his friend’s face.

  “Now?” he asked.

  “Okay…” Phil sighed and took the phone to dial the number. After a few minutes of talking to his parents in his room he returned to the living room to tell Dan that his parents said that he of course could come the next day instead.

  “I’ll leave tomorrow noon and come back in the evening. Okay?” Phil explained.

Dan was relieved. He could have just locked himself in his room and browsed through tumblr for hours till he was too tired to even stay on the Internet, but an evening he could spend with Phil was way better.

  “Yeah.” he answered.

~

Dan had just changed into his sleeping clothes when Phil emerged from Dan’s bedroom door. He, too, was ready to go to bed now. Just his glasses still hung weirdly on his face.

  “Hey Dan…” he croaked. His voice sounded just as sleepy as Dan felt, but Phil’s eyes seemed widely awake. “‘You going to bed now?” he asked, taking a few steps so that he was close to his best friend.

Dan ruffled through his own hair, and yawned. “Y- y- yeahhh.” He turned around to put his other clothes on his chair. Then he felt warm arms wrapping around him from behind. He felt Phil’s body on his back, and his friend’s soft breath on his neck.

  “May I come and sleep with you?” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. “Ermm… I- I mean. Like. Next to you. Obviously.” he stuttered.

  Dan felt a huge grin spread on his face. “Yeah.” he giggled. “If _you_ want to, Phil.”

  The older boy put his lips on Dan’s neck, who felt goosebumps on his skin right when Phil breathed on his neck.

  “Mmmhh…” Dan hummed on the gentle pleasure, then freed himself from Phil’s arms. “I’m so done, oh my god.” And he, literally, fell on his bed. After a few seconds of nothing, Dan opened his eyes and saw his friend still standing in the same spot, staring down at him.

  “What is it? Come on now. Sleep.” Dan murmured, too tired to raise his voice.

  “You’re so cute.” Phil replied with a shy smile. And with these words he turned off the lights and stumbled back to the bed, bumping into something hard once.

  “Ouch. Where…?” he muttered, but then he finally felt the bed, put his glasses on the night table and got in. He heard Dan breathing on his right-hand site.

  “Good thing your bed’s so big.”

  “Yeah.” Dan replied. An amused tone swang in his voice. He got closer to Phil, and soon Phil’s arms were wrapped tightly around Dan again.

  “Comfortable for you?”

  “Yeah.”

  “You sure? I’ll fall asleep like this.”

  “It’s alright.” Dan reassured his friend. He liked the warmth coming from Phil, and loved feeling his body next to his own.

  ’ _I could get used to this._ ’ Dan thought to himself. He felt safer than when he was alone, and he just couldn’t stop smiling. (For once, he was thankful for the darkness, so that Phil couldn’t see how ridiculous he looked.)

  The younger man had already almost dozen off, when Phil’s sleepy voice emerged again.

  “I… like you, Dan.” he whispered, and tightened the grip around his friend.

  Dan felt something weird in his belly, similar to when Phil had started kissing his neck just a few days ago. It had seemed so weird, back then. But now, everything Dan felt was that this was absolutely and completely right. This was what he wanted, what he needed.

  “Phil,” Dan began. “I’m so glad you aren’t at your parents’ right now.”

  “How’s your anxiety going?” Phil asked. “Are you scared?”

  “No.” Dan smiled. “Thanks to you.” he added.

  Phil let out air through is nose in an amused way. “You should be scared though. I’m a _vampire_!” He shifted and bit into Dan’s neck like he did a few days ago as a joke. “Mmhhh, blood!”

Dan chuckled. “So I’m the virgin?”

  “Guess so.” Phil sniggered. Then he let out a yawn.

  “Good night, Phil.” Dan whispered. “I- I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr (howellhecox) for more fanfictions!


End file.
